Angels, Demons, and Fang?
by WithBlackAngelWings
Summary: A year ago, Fang disappeared. Now the flock are in Forks, WA and Max gets hit by lighting. She is saved by the Cullen's and while with them she finds someone from long ago...  A fax story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I know I should be working on W.D.O.T. But I had this idea and I don't have any ideas for that story. So I wrote this one instead. For those of you, who don't know me, sup. You should read my other three stories. Two one shots and one long story that I need ideas for. **

**Disclaimer: I only do these once so pay attention! I, Jordan the Ninja, don't own maximum ride. If I did, Dylan would have been brutally murdered, Fang wouldn't have left, and Angel would be a sweet little girl, therefore me no ownie!**

**Other disclaimer: I don't own Twilight either. Obviously I wasn't in twilight, (did you know she was in the movie?) and I'm obviously not a millionaire. Plain and simple.**

**Here we go! ~Jordan the Ninja**

Angels, Demons, and…Fang?

**Max's POV**

Exactly a year ago, Fang disappeared. And no, he didn't leave me-I think- he _actually_ disappeared. Ever since he had turned fourteen, he had been acting different. And then on his fifteenth birthday he up and disappeared. I know what you're thinking; he could have easily flown off! But I know he didn't cuz that day he said he loved me. Here let me explain…

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. It was a big day; Fang's fifteenth birthday. Iggy had last watch last night. So I was the only one up, besides him. I silently stood up and crept over to Fang's sleeping body. I rolled him over onto his back and quickly straddled him. His eyes opened, he got ready to punch someone's face in, but relaxed when he saw it was me. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Happy birthday to you." I kissed along his jaw, and then kissed his lips. His _very_ warm and _very_ soft lips that tasted _so_ _so_ good. I planned it on being a quick kiss; but apparently he had other ideas. He brought his hand up to the back of my neck and pressed me closer to him. His tongue traced my bottom lip; I opened my mouth against my will. Our tongues danced happily with each other until I broke the kiss, gasping for air. He kissed down my neck but went right back to my lips. This dude is very talented with his tongue. We continued kissing, until a certain bird kid interrupted us. "Max! Fang! Get a room!" Nudge said

I jumped off of him, blushing like crazy. "Not my fault she attacked me." Fang said. The jerk.

"Fang, man. I know it's your birthday, but no reason to molest Max in public." Iggy chuckled.

"Okay, one: We're in the middle of the woods, definitely not public. Two: I wasn't molesting her. She attacked me." I glared at both of them before shouting at Fang "DID NOT"

"DID TO"

And the day went on like that, me and Fang kissing, getting caught then blaming each other for attacking them. We went to the nearest town and ate cake. And then I made out with Fang in an alley and some old lady yelled at us. And we made out in the lobby, where some dude yelled at us for scaring his kid. And then we made out on one of the two beds in the hotel room getting yelled at by the flock. So all in all it was a good day. When we were going to bed I was lying against Fang and he whispered "I love you Max." in my ear right before I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and he was gone. I cried, screamed, and cried some more. Then I just stopped. He would come back to me, he loves me.

And that's what happened.

Right now were somewhere called Forks. We landed in the woods, and then it started to rain. I told the flock I would be back and ran off. I jumped into the sky and cried my eyes out. It was storming, very dangerous but I didn't care. Today was Fang's sixteenth birthday. The day he disappeared on. I have a right to cry. I couldn't see where I was, so I just flew in little circles. Then I heard a crackling sound and then…I was falling. I closed my eyes, wishing for a quick death. Man, falling from that high up takes forever. I guess I can try to save myself. I try to pry open my wings but they won't budge. I suddenly hit the treetops. "CRAP!" I yell. I feel myself land in someone's arms. I open my eyes and see golden ones staring at me. "Huh?" I manage before passing out.

**Third person POV**

Alice was skipping through the house humming a random tune. She bounded into the living room where her family was sitting. "Hi, guys!" she says cheerfully, then stands frozen to the spot. Her eyes glaze over. Edward listens to her thoughts as she has a premonition. She suddenly blinked and looked around. "Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asks her.

"Carlisle brings your supplies, come on guys, a girls going to fall from the sky." She says

The Cullen's all stand up. Carlisle goes to his office and brings out a kit full of medical supplies.

"Let's go." Alice says before running out the open door.

They all run full speed, until Alice suddenly stops. "Carlisle be ready she'll have burns. Jasper, when she wakes up you'll need to calm her down. Now, everyone get in a circle. She'll land somewhere near us, be prepared to catch her. You might fall with the impact but you won't get hurt. Everyone look up and wait." They all nod.

They all see her at the same time. "Edward!" Alice screams. He jumps up and catches the girl. She looks up at him and says "Huh?" before fainting.

She has burns covering her body, as Alice said she would. Edward places her on the ground next to Carlisle. He started treating and wrapping her burns, when four kids and a dog burst through the trees. The dark-skinned girl shouted "MAX"

The smallest girl said "Wait…are you…helping…her?" the other kids started to relax "Guys! Don't! They aren't human."

The oldest said "I can't hear their heart beats."

Carlisle continued treating the girl, until he got to her wings. He gently pulled them out to look but he was knocked to the ground by the young boy. The boy growled "Don't touch her wings."

The girl on the ground coughed and then said "Thanks Gaz." She slowly sat up "Now, for the introductions. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. This is my wife, Esme, and my children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. "

Max nodded at each of them. "Can we trust them Ange?" She asked the young blonde.

She prodded at their minds and said "Yes, and Max? What's a vampire?"

**Fang's POV**

It's my sixteenth birthday today. You think I would be happy, but I'm not. Today's also the day I left the flock. The day I left Max. It sucks, but I had to. And it's not like I can go back. I'm all wolf-ified now. My wings kinda retract into my back and fur goes over it. I really do want to find them though. I miss Iggy and Gazzy blowing up Max's stuff, I miss Nudge's jabbering even if it is annoying. I miss Max's…everything, I miss Angel's need to take over the world. She must be so big now. I sigh. _Were you cheating on Max with Angel? I thought you were a good dude. You're a terrible guy! Cheating on the girl you imprinted on. _Jacob! Angel was like my freaking daughter! Why the heck would I cheat on Max, with my daughter? _Just sayin little bro, calm down come on it's your birthday. _Dang it get out of my freaking head! I yell at him before jumping in to the air and changing into a human. As I fall down I push out my wings. I slip on my black jeans and look down. My brother was looking up at me. Yes, brother. Jacob is my brother. My blood related brother I mean. Iggy is my real brother. I miss him. I miss all of them. I suddenly see a very strange bird. Wait. Do I know of any birds that where Top-Siders? Nope, only a bird kid. I see three others with it and a very small one. Is it…could it really be? She still has those shoes? Nah, those are new. Wait, I see the flock after a year and I'm thinking about Nudge's shoes! What's wrong with me? I surge forward only to stop. What if they don't want me back? What if they attack me?... Where's Max? That's really the _last_ thing I think? I guess I won't know if I don't find out. I fly forward once again. They start flying down and I follow them.

They land in a little clearing and I hover above them, until they leave the clearing. I land and take off my jeans. I quickly tie them to me and transform to a wolf.

I walk forward and I see them with Max on the ground with burns but still talking away. They all turned to me at the same time. Max jumped to her feet but swayed a little. I stepped up to them and saw there was another family there.

The guy that looked like the father of them said "Hello, you're a new wolf aren't you? Edward will tell us your thoughts." I put my mind blocks up and speak with a deep growly voice "I can speak for myself. Who are you?"

"As I just told this young lady here, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. This is my wife, Esme, and my children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. "He repeated.

I nod, and say "You're not human are you?"

"No, as I was just about to tell this little one here" he looked at Angel "We're vampires. But we only drink animal blood. In a way we are vegetarians."

"Max, I can't read his thoughts." Angel says

"He smells like an Eraser." Iggy mutters

"He's a giant _wolf_, what do you expect?" Gazzy asks him.

"Max are you ok?" Nudge asks her.

Max slowly walks towards me. I stare at her, her eyes hypnotizing me. When she gets about a foot away from me she whispers "F-F-Fang?"

**Awesome cliffe, huh? Well, what do you think? I rather like it. Tell me what you think. Please? Notice there wasn't **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just REALLY want (NEED) feedback. Let's review a little more this time, okay? Cool. ~Jordan**

_**Last time**_

_They land in a little clearing and I hover above them, until they leave the clearing. I land and take off my jeans. I quickly tie them to me and transform to a wolf. I walk forward and I see them with Max on the ground with burns but still talking away. They all turned to me at the same time. Max jumped to her feet but swayed a little. I stepped up to them and saw there was another family there. The guy that looked like the father of them said "Hello, you're a new wolf aren't you? Edward will tell us your thoughts." I put my mind blocks up and speak with a deep growly voice "I can speak for myself. Who are you?""As I just told this young lady here, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. This is my wife, Esme, and my children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. "He repeated. I nod, and say "You're not human are you?" "No, as I was just about to tell this little one here" he looked at Angel "We're vampires. But we only drink animal blood. In a way we are vegetarians.""Max, I can't read his thoughts." Angel says "He smells like an Eraser." Iggy mutters "He's a giant wolf, what do you expect?" Gazzy asks him."Max, are you ok?" Nudge asks her. Max slowly walks towards me. I stare at her, her eyes hypnotizing me. When she gets about a foot away from me she whispers "F-F-Fang?"_

**Max's POV**

So I was sitting there about to ask WHY THE HECK Angel wanted to know what a vampire was, when everyone turned their heads towards the woods. That's when the smell hit me, like a monster truck. It. Was. Horrible. I turned my head as well; I saw a giant wolf standing there. I jackknifed to my feet but swayed. I looked the wolf directly in the eyes, waiting for it to make its move. I froze. Those eyes. Black eyes full of everything he was feeling, so deep and beautiful.

I could hear people talking, but I didn't pay attention. I slowly walk forwards towards the wolf. My body is killing me, but I keep walking. When I get close enough to touch him I stuttered "F-F-Fang?"

Angel gasped, and looked at the ground. I could tell she was close to tears. And this is Angel we're talking about here. I reach forward, but stop halfway. He rubs his head against my hand. His eyes flash with something that looked like pain and regret. He stares at me for a moment longer, then turns and runs off.

I feel tears stinging my eyes. I tightly close them wiling the tears to stop, but they start flowing. My head starts spinning, my whole body and soul hurt. I barely notice the body part though. After a year, I finally find him and he runs off? I sink to my knees, when did it stop raining? Well, now it's pouring again. I'm soaking wet, kneeling on the ground crying my eyes out. WOW, I am pathetic. And now I'm talking to myself. Wonderful! Note the sarcasm. Can I even stay sad for five minutes? I'm gonna shut up now and continue crying cuz I just feel like it. I fall over and curl up in a little ball, sobbing. I feel someone pick me up; I really don't care who it is right now. I lean into their chest balling. I see darkness covering my vision and before I know it, I'm out cold. _Again_.

**Fang's POV**

All I could think about was Max. Max Max Max Max Max. I ran back to the reservation, as fast as could. Which is pretty dang fast considering I'm a bird-wolf-kid. Like think about it! Wolf-kids run fast and bird kids run fast so sprinkle some salt and stir and you got yourself a faster than the speed of light mutant! Anyway…Back to the problem at hand. I can't stop thinking about Max! Let's see what to distract myself with. What was up with the pale dudes around them? Wait, back tracking. Dr. Pale-face said vampires. _Vampires_. I left them with vam-freaking-pires. He said vegetarian vampires. That really doesn't help here. Two percent bird-kids and all. I stop feeling someone running ahead of me. I smell the air…Seth. I pad forward, still wondering about the Cullen's. Seth runs into my sight and stops in front of me. "Dude! You went into the blood-suckers territory?" he panted

"Territory?" I ask

"Yeah, didn't anyone tell you about that whole thing?"

"Obviously not"

He quickly tells me the story ending with "And that's why we can't go into their territory."

"Well…they obviously didn't care, cuz I didn't get kicked off their property or whatever." I said as I walked away.

I cursed under my breath. I was headed back to Max. It started pouring again. That's when the smell hit me. It was kinda like the…the uh-Cullen's! Yeah, the Cullen's. But like I don't know more intense? You know what I mean. Well as I walked ran forward the smell became stronger.

I felt danger. I shouldn't be doing this, but I have to get to Max. I got this pang in my stomach. The flock's in trouble. I started running faster and faster, trying to get to them. I can smell blood. Oh no. I suddenly see a clearing, and in that clearing I just mentioned, I saw several what I'm assuming were vampires fighting with the flock. I searched through them, searching for any sight of the flock. I looked to the sky, but only saw Angel up there. I was relieved that at least she wasn't hurt. I continued my search. I finally saw a blonde head running between vampires only for them to blow up two seconds later. I saw Iggy fighting two at once he was holding pretty well. They weren't landing any blows, but neither was he. But I couldn't find Nudge or Max.

I heard someone coming up behind me. I quickly spun around ready to attack, but relaxed slightly when I saw it was Seth. I turned back around my eyes flicking back and forth. I finally spotted Max in the arms of the big vampire, Emmett? He was still fighting hard even holding her. Oh, I forgot to mention the Cullen dudes (and chicks) are fighting against the other vampires, too. So…back to looking for Nudge. I was turning my head this way and that, until I saw her darting around a small vampire. At first I thought she was a child but I got a good look at her and saw she was older. And also _very_ freaking scary.

At first, Nudge appeared to be winning, until she hit the ground screaming and clutching her head. The vampires nearest her started surrounding her. "Nudge!" I burst out.

I bolted across the clearing, slashing at anyone in my way. When I finally reached the circle of death, I jumped in the middle of it. I sliced them, howling as loud as I could. Every single one of them looks taken aback. I internally grin, and rip them apart. Actually I just injured them enough to not get up. I picked Nudge up the best I could and dragged her over to where I had been just a few minutes before. I saw Seth still standing there bewildered. I lay her down, studying her. She had sweat and blood covering her body. She had bruises everywhere but nothing serious other than the fact that she's knocked out. "Seth," I mutter "I need you to change back and take Nudge somewhere where only I could find you. If she wakes up tell her you're a friend of mine. And if she doesn't trust you, or she won't stay with you talk to her about shoes and Justin Bieber. Got it?"

I jump back into the fight before he can answer. I'm going crazy, (literally) ripping them to shreds. I turn around only to see Emmett getting attack by at least five others. And in case you don't remember, he has Max. I quickly bound over to him, flickering in and out of visibility. I appear in front of the one he's focusing on. I knock him down and yell at Emmett "Go! Get Max away!" He nods and runs. Before I know it I'm pinned to the ground. I go limp, silently begging for them to fall for it. As soon as one of their grips loosens, I throw all of them off me and jump into the air. I go invisible and change to a human (human/bird) and throw out my wings. I see everyone on the battlefield looking for me. I smirk and throw on my jeans. I fly to Angel and almost incoherently whisper "Tell the flock and the Cullen's jump into the air on my count. Which you will project into their heads. K?"

She nods. I start descending downward. I'm quickly gaining speed. I start at ten. I count down slowly, and right as I'm about to reach the ground I turn visible. I hear a couple of them gasp, but I scream "NOW" as my fist hits the ground. I think I shattered every bone in my right arm, but it was worth it because the earth a jutted up around me knocking some down and simply swallowing others. I fall to the ground as well, but mine is because of exhaustion. I slowly sit up, trying not to puke. When I finally stand, I see the flock (minus Nudge and Max) and the Cullen's (minus Emmett). All of them staring at me open mouthed. Angel suddenly ran up and wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked at her questioningly. I saw she was crying. I bent down and scooped her up with my good arm, even though she was eight years old already. Then she whispered to me "I _told_ them you would come back! I _told_ them!"

I smiled at her, glad to have her back. I hugged her harder and said "I always will, Ange."

**Soooo? How you like this chapter? I tried not to leave **_**too**_** big of a cliffhanger. Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to bundle it all into one chapter. So basically the next chapter will be everyone catching up, and after that unless I get another idea this will probably be over. Just FYI. And also before I go I just need to say that whatever questions you have about this (cuz I am fully aware it is confusing) just ask me about it **_**and**_**…REVIEW THE FLIPPING STORY! That's all I wanted to say. Thanks for reading! ~JAB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it took so long, I couldn't think straight. I got it now though. So this is REALLY short and sucks but read it anyway. ~Jordan**

_**Last time**_

_Then she whispered to me "I told them you would come back! I told them!"I smiled at her, glad to have her back. I hugged her harder and said "I always will, Ange"_

**Seth's POV**

When Fang set the dark skinned girl down, all I could do was stare. She is beautiful. When my brain finally registered what Fang had said, I switched to human form and gently picked her up. She moaned quietly. I flinched at the sound, and started to run away from the fight. I ran past the trees, through a field, and through thick moss, before I finally came to a stop in a large cave. That is where I go to went Leah's being a b*tch...which is basically all the time. When I reached the back of the cave, I set her down on a blanket I had laid out a few days before. I grabbed the backpack with medical supplies in it and checked to see if I had anything useful. That's when I realized I didn't know what was wrong with her. I looked down at her and saw she was bleeding heavily where her shoulder and neck met. She also had a few bruises here and there but other than that she was fine.

I took out some cloths and bandages. I quickly cleaned and wrapped her wound. Once I was finished I leaned against the cave wall, staring her. I felt that I had to protect her with my life. It was just weird. My eyes wracked her body. When they finally reached her head, I saw dark brown eyes looking back at me. I smiled; you just have smile when you see her eyes. She shakily sat up. Her eyes flicked around the cave, finally resting on me. She looked me up and down then jumped up and into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she growled

"I'm Seth"

"Why am I here?"

"Because you were-"

"Wait! Where is here?" she asked, panicked

"As I was saying, you are here because-"I started

"Because you kidnapped me!" she shouted "You're working for the school! Yeah! You're gonna knock me out and take me there!"

"Nudge listen to me!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"BECAUSE FANG TOLD ME!"

"…oh."

"Can I tell you what happened now?" I ask her gently. She nods slowly. "okay, so, you were fighting the vampires-and let me tell you: you were doing great- but the small blonde one has this power where she causes pain to you but through your mind and that's what she did to you. Fang ran out and brought you to me so you were away from the fight."

"…Thank you…"

"For what?" I ask her

"For taking me away, and cleanin' me up." She mutters

"Oh…no prob. So ya hungry?"

"I'm always hungry!" she exclaimed

**Nudge's POV**

After my little freak out, I realized he was HOT. And I by hot I mean H-O-T hot. I could barely think of anything to say. It was so different from usual. I've never felt like this. Not only is he hot, he's smart, funny, and nice. I think I'm in love! No, seriously, I know I'm only thirteen but I really think I am. What to do, what to do…

**Third person POV**

When Max woke up, she first thing she saw was dark eyes looking right back at her. She gasped. The quickly sat up and looked at him. When her astonished brain finally registered who it was, she threw her arms around his neck. "I knew you would be back, you jerk." She whispered happily.

"You're losing your feistiness, Max. No slap, no scream, nothing. You didn't even ask where you are!" he said playfully

She looked around, realizing she had no clue where she was. "Sooo, are you gonna tell me or do I have to find out myself?"

"You're in the Cullen's house. Dr. Vamp-dude fixed ya up." She stiffly threw herself off the couch. She then saw Fang's arm was in a cast.

"What did you do to your arm?"

"Oh…uh…"

"Oh! Max it was soooo totally cool! He was all wolfie, then he jumped and disappeared and then he appeared in a human form and punched the ground and the ground swallowed the dudes!" Angel enthusiastically shrieked.

"Wolfie?" Max asked

"Follow me," Fang sighed as he walked out the front door.

Max quickly followed him, as did Angel. They all walked outside and saw Gazzy and Iggy lying on the wet grass. When they saw (or heard in Iggy's case) Max, they smiled and said simultaneously "Hey Max!"

"Hey"

"Max just watch!" Fang told her "Hey Angel, should I do it in the air or on the ground?"

"In the air!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Okaaaay…" He jumped high into the air spreading his jet black wings. He slid off his shorts and tied them to his leg. He surged downward and transformed to a wolf. He felt his wings retract into his back just before he hit the ground with a loud thud. He stood before Max with his head bowed, ashamed.

"Fang, you're coat is so pretty!" Max muttered brilliantly

"Uh…thanks I guess." He growled

"I can't believe we forgot!" Angel shrieked "Nudge!"

Everyone froze. "Ange…where is she?" Max asked slowly.

"I-I don't know!"

Fang then took off into the trees, searching for Seth and Nudge.

…

…

…

The flock sped after him, just barely seeing the tip of his tail. They finally came to a stop at a wall of moss. "What now?" Gazzy asked

Fang sniffed the air, then walked straight through the moss. Everyone followed.

Once they reached the back of the cave, Max shrieked and the rest of the flock burst out laughing. Because there pushed against the cave wall, was Seth, with Nudge pressed against him. But what made Max shriek was they weren't fighting, they were kissing.

Once Fang finally stopped laughing he said "Hey Seth, think you could get your tongue out of my sister's throat and talk to the flock?"

They both jumped at Fang's voice, and blushed. "Nudge!" Max started but Fang interrupted her with "Let's get back to the house." And he took off again.

I'm not good at ending stories so I'm gonna say…THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!

**This story is completely and totally over. I know I ended it suckily but I have a ton of other things on my mind…like the other 5 stories I started. Well, I didn't start all of them, just wrote down ideas for them. As it turns out, I'm not so good at writing long stories. I'll work on it. Until nect time! ~Jordan the Ninja**


End file.
